Coffee
by prxmroses
Summary: Jika opini cinta pertama Namjoon ia jatuhkan pada kopi hitam, mungkin Namjoon akan menggantinya sekarang. Jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang semanis Latte dan bersikap senatural kopi hitam, memberikannya sebuah inspirasi baru mengenai terobosan jenis kopi gabungan antara kopi hitam dan Latte. / namjoon x hoseok. namseok. raphope.


**Coffee **(c) **namseokbae  
au ; fluff ; K+**

I don't take any profit with character(s) on this fic.  
Don't like the pair? Click exit/undo button. I don't need you to judge my fiction

**.**

Yang Namjoon tahu, ia adalah seorang pencinta kopi semenjak dirinya masih duduk di bangku kelas tujuh sekolah menengah pertama. Dan itulah adalah alasan mengapa kini ia bekerja menjadi seorang barista pada salah satu kafe ternama di Seoul. Setiap hari berhadapan dengan mesin kopi yang bekerja menghasilkan deru suara yang familiar bagi para pencinta kopi, menyajikan kopi langsung di hadapan para pengunjungnya.

Menurutnya kopi itu unik, terlebih mengenai filosofinya yang semakin membuat Namjoon tak dapat menjauhkan jarak di antaranya dengan minuman berkafein tinggi tersebut. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Namjoon selama ia menjadi seorang barista adalah, ia dapat mengetahui sifat-sifat para pengunjung kafenya tanpa perlu untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam. Semuanya dapat tergambarkan melalui jenis-jenis kopi favoritnya, dan menurut Namjoon, setiap jenis kopi yang hadir di ciptakan untuk mewakili sifat para penikmatnya.

Serius, frontal, pekerja keras. Kata-kata yang sangat mendeskripsikan para pencinta kopi hitam, dan jelas saja juga mendeskripsikan Namjoon yang merupakan salah satu di antaranya. Memang di antara berbagai jenis kopi di dunia, kopi hitam adalah favoritnya. Mungkin kini para penikmati kopi hitam sudah tak banyak, mengingat lidah orang modern yang menyukai hal yang terkesan berbau manis di bandingkan pahit seperti apa yang orang gambarkan pada kopi hitam.

Kopi hitam mungkin adalah satu-satunya jenis kopi di dunia yang masih dengan setianya menguarkan aroma asli biji kopi dengan rasa natural berubat pahit dari biji kopi tersebut. Itulah hal yang di pikirkan oleh Namjoon. Rasa asli biji kopi yang menguar dari aroma kopi hitam yang membuat Namjoon memilih kopi bercita rasa pahit dengan aroma pekat tersebut sebagai minuman sehari-harinya.

Mungkin Namjoon seharinya dapat menghabiskan tiga sampai empat cangkir kopi hitam. Jika di ubah dalam bentuk kata-kata baku, mungkin Namjoon akan mengenakan paru-paru sebagai pengganti kata kopi dalam hidupnya. Ia tak mungkin dapat bernafas dan menikmati udara tanpa paru-paru, dan ia juga tak dapat hidup tanpa secangkir kopi dalam kehidupannya barang itu hanya sehari saja. Terkesan berlebihan? Memang. Itulah Namjoon, sangat menaruh hatinya pada kopi.

Namun secinta apapun dirinya pada kopi hitam, ia tak mungkin melupakan jenis kopi lainnya. Ia tidak akan pernah memanggil dirinya sebagai seorang pencinta kopi jika ia hanya terfokus pada satu jenis kopi ;kopi hitam. Jika ia ditanya mengenai apa jenis kopi favoritnya, mungkin orang terdekatnya akan menjawab jika dirinya menyukai kopi hitam dan tak dapat jauh dari minuman tersebut, namun ia menjawab tanpa ragu jika dirinya menyukai segala jenis kopi. Mulai dari _Cappucino_, _Latte_, _Frapucinno_, dan juga _Espreso_. Tak dapat di pungkiri, di lidahnya segala jenis kopi akan selalu terasa nikmat.

.

Namjoon menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran membasahi seluruh permukaan tubuhnya dengan apron hitam yang tengah di kenakannya. Matanya mendelik menuju pendingin ruangan yang tampak tak bekerja pada cuaca panas seperti ini. Siang ini matahari di Seoul memang tengah bersinar dengan teriknya, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ini memang beda dari yang biasanya. Pengunjung kafe hari ini juga tak sebanyak hari-hari sebelumnya, jelas saja, siapa yang ingin mengorbankan dirinya terbakar pancaran sinar matahari hanya untuk mendatangi sebuah kafe dan mendapatkan segelas kopi. Orang normal pasti akan memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya di ranjang dengan pendingin ruangan yang menyala.

"Apa neraka bocor?" Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari ponsel yang berada di genggamannya menuju salah satu pelayan kafe, Taehyung, yang kini tengah mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi pengunjung yang kosong. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buku yang ia kibaskan untuk mengurangi cuaca panas. Tubuhnya bahkan tak kalah berkeringat seperti Namjoon.

"Kau membawa buku tugasmu ke sini?" Namjoon bertanya kepada Taehyung sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Taehyung yang masih sibuk mengibaskan bukunya di hadapan wajahnya tampak tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang mayat tepar yang membutuhkan udara dingin untuk mengurangi cuaca panas yang tengah melanda Seoul.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tugas dari dosenku banyak, aku juga harus bekerja, aku berniat untuk menyelesaikan tugasku disini," Taehyung menatap Namjoon masih dengan bukunya yang ia kibaskan di hadapan wajahnya. Namjoon memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk menyelesaikannya disini, kenapa kau sekarang malah bersantai-santai seperti ini? Seharusnya kau menyelesaikan tugasmu sekarang sebelum pengunjung datang dan kafe menjadi ramai." Taehyung menepuk keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon, ia segera menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya yang di respon dengusan kesal dari Namjoon.

"Aku tidak berpikir seja-,"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh suara pintu kafe yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan celana _jeans_ hitam, serta rambut berponinya yang berwarna hitam pekat memasuki kafe. Ia tersenyum canggung saat mendapati Namjoon dan Taehyung yang menatapinya dengan pandangan bertanya, otak keduanya tampak belum bekerja penuh mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A- Ah selamat datang di kafe kami, silahkan duduk, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Taehyung tampak menjadi orang yang pertama yang menyadari hal ini, sedangkan Namjoon sendiri masih tampak berpikir. Hingga akhirnya ketika ia tersadar bahwa kafe tempat ia bekerja kini baru saja kedatangan seorang pengunjung.

"Boleh aku pesan _Latte_?" pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi pengunjung, masih dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajahnya. Namjoon yang mendengar suara pria itu lantas saja segera menyiapkan pesanan pria itu sebelum Taehyung memberinya sinyal.

Namjoon mulai berhadapan dengan mesin kopi yang hampir setiap hari selalu menemaninya. Tangannya dengan telaten mulai meracik _Latte_, jari-jemarinya dengan lincah menekah beberapa tombol untuk mengatur mesin kopi tersebut. Tampak berfokus pada kopi yang tengah di buatnya dan melupakan segala yang berada di sekitarnya, sebab Namjoon tak ingin mengecewakan para pengunjung yang meminum kopi buatannya.

"Hebat sekali, aku yang selama ini menjadi seorang penikmat kopi saja bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan mesin kopi," terlalu berfokus pada mesin kopinya, bahkan hingga tak menyadari jika pria pemesan kopi _Latte_ tersebut itu kini sudah berada di hadapannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang hanya berjarak berkisar sepuluh sampai lima belas senti dari mesin kopinya. Sedangkan meja panjang menjadi jarak penghalang antara dirinya dan pria itu.

"Kau mungkin bisa belajar pada saudaramu yang tahu cara menggunakan mesin kopi," Namjoon menyodorkan secangkir kopi _Latte_ buatannya kepada pria tersebut yang langsung di sambut oleh dirinya yang bercicit senang. Pria itu menyesap kopi Namjoon secara perlahan, dan ekspresinya yang di hasilkannya berhasil membuat Namjoon tersenyum dibuatnya, ketika pria itu membulatkan matanya dan menggumamkan beberapa kata yang mendeskripsikan kekagumannya pada kopi _Latte_ yang baru saja di minumnya.

"Enak sekali, aku rasa _Latte_ buatan barista Gwangju tidak pernah terasa seenak ini. Rasanya setiap tetes _Latte_ buatanmu mengalir dengan lancar di tenggorokanku!" Senyuman Namjoon menjadi sedemikian lebar ketika indra pendengarannya kembali menangkap pujian dari pria yang tak di kenalnya itu.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan belum pernah mencicipi kopi buatan barista Gwangju, kau perlu mengajakku ke sana kapan-kapan," Namjoon menarik kursinya dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pria tersebut. Ia menyangga kepalanya mengenakan telapak tangan kanannya, sedangkan sikunya ia senderkan pada sisi atas meja. Matanya terus tertuju memperhatikan pria tersebut, tanpa berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak barang itu hanya sedetik saja.

"Boleh saja, kalau kau mau. Aku tidak tinggal terlalu lama di Seoul, mungkin tiga atau empat hari yang akan datang aku akan segera kembali ke Gwangju. Kau ingin ikut?" Namjoon tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan pria di hadapannya ini yang terkesan polos dan sangat jujur.

"Bolehkah, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan ikut ke Gwangju."

Lalu keduanya saling tertawa.

"Orang-orang di Gwangju pasti akan senang karena mereka akan kedatangan seorang baristal handal dari Seoul," pria itu kembali menyesap kopinya, dan begitu ia menjauhkan gelas kopi dari wajahnya, Namjoon kembali tertawa ketika melihat _cream Latte_ yang berwarna putih memenuhi seluruh permukaan kurva mulut pria itu.

.

_Ceria, bersemangat, dan senang melihat orang di sekitarnya bahagia._

Mampu mendeskripsikan sosok tersebut sebagai seorang pencinta Latte, dengan segala sifatnya.

.

"Aku Jung Hoseok, senang dapat bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

.

Jika opini cinta pertama Namjoon ia jatuhkan pada kopi hitam, mungkin Namjoon akan menggantinya sekarang. Jatuh cinta pada seorang pria yang semanis _Latte_ dan bersikap senatural kopi hitam, memberikannya sebuah inspirasi baru mengenai terobosan jenis kopi gabungan antara kopi hitam dan _Latte_. Dan mungkin saja jenis kopi itu akan mewakilkan sifat orang dengan kepribadian pekerja keras dan ceria, dua sifat yang yang sangat mendeskripsikan para penikmat kopi hitam dan _Latte_.

Mungkin ia akan menerima tawaran Hoseok untuk ikut dengannya pergi ke Gwangju. Selalu seperti itu, Kim Namjoon, kau cerdas dalam hal mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Namun _good luck_ untuk semuanya, semoga kau dapat menimang anakmu dengan Hoseok suatu saat nanti!

.

RnR?


End file.
